Granger has a sister
by myshrinkanditalkaboutlove
Summary: What if Hermione had a half sister? Percy is just like her namesake Persephone- sweet and fun but dark and powerful. All the boys are curious but Draco is determined to have her. Will Draco have to learn to be nice to Hermione? Draco X OC, DracoX Hermione (friendship)
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was packing her trunk in preparation for her final year at Hogwarts

_I can't believe the war is over and I'm going back to school, it feels so normal. _ Hermione chuckled as she packed her- already memorized- textbooks.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door

_That's strange I'm meeting Harry and Ron at the Burrow _

"Hi I'm Percy" The girl at the door said, she had the same peculiar shade of honey coloured eyes as Hermione and had strawberry blonde wavy hair

"Um- I'm Hermione how can I help you" Hermione said thoroughly confused by now

"Yeah I know, I'm pretty sure you're my half sister" Percy said hesitantly

"WHAT?! Do you mean one of my parents had an affair?" Hermione screeched tempted to hex the girl into oblivion

"NO, but I think just before your parents met your dad and my mom slept together and then never saw each other again, my mom raised me alone in America and I didn't know you even existed" Percy replied trying to calm Hermione down

"So why prey- tell are you here?" Hermione asked slightly annoyed at this point

"Um well my mom died and she left a note in her will telling me who my dad was so I looked into him and found out that he and his wife had died- I'm sorry, it must have been hard to obliviate your parents"

"How did you know about that?" Hermione asked, shocked to find that Percy had knowledge of the magical world

"It was the second story that people told me about you, the first of course being that you're a member of the Golden Trio. I'm so sorry, but when I couldn't find my dad I thought I would find his daughter. I don't have any family and figured that I should finish my last year at Hogwarts. I don't want to push you but considering we've both lost our family do you think you could accept me as your sister" Percy said, the last few lines coming out emotional

"Well I've always wanted a sibling" Hermione said hesitantly

"Yay, oh 'Mione you won't regret this" Percy said throwing her arms around Hermione

"How did you know to call me 'Mione?" She asked, a bit hesitantly

"I don't know, it just seemed right" Percy smiled


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay Percy, I'm going to find McGonagall and talk to her about our situation. Here I'm Head Girl so go wait for me in the Head's compartment" Hermione called as they got onto the train

Percy had to ask a few people but she finally found the Head's compartment. Only to find one of the most attractive boys she had ever met sitting with his head cradled in his hands

_American chapter of BeauxBatons has me in desperate need of a man, you can't fall for every pretty face, of which Hogwarts has many _Percy smirked suggestively.

"I hate to tell you beautiful but this is the Head's compartment" Draco Malfoy mocked as he finally looked up to stare at the girl

"Yeah I know- I had to ask three different people where the hell it was. My sister is the Head girl, she told me to wait here because I'm new" Percy sneered as she sat down across from the boy

"Oh god I called mudblood Granger's sister beautiful? Since when has Granger had a sister" Draco bellowed as he crossed his arms like a petulant child

Percy jumped to her feet and strode towards Draco fist already in the air "FIRST. You will never call my sister a mudblood again you piece of shit or else I won't use my wand, I'll kill you with my bare hands" Percy yelled grabbing Draco by the collar of his shirt

"And second, I hate to disappoint but you'll have to come up with a new nickname, good for you really, I feel like mudblood has been overused, if you intend to avoid calling me Percy- my name by the way. My mom was a witch my dad wasn't, I'm only Hermione's half sister" Percy said pulling away from Draco and sitting back down as Hermione closed the door of the compartment behind her

"Ah Ferret I see you've met my sister Percy, don't waste your time she's not muggle-born. She lived with her mother in the States. We've only just been reunited." Hermione sighed as she plopped herself down beside her half- sister

"Yes we were discussing my blood lineage before you got here. He seems like a fucking ass" Percy said glaring at Draco

"Nail on the head, Grangers and Malfoys have never gotten along" Hermione said pulling out a book and shutting herself off from the conversation

"Ah it's a long standing feud I see. So does this mean we hate each other Ferret?" Percy asked trying to draw Draco into a conversation to pass the time

"Hmm it depends, are you a stuck up, prudish, know-it-all-book-worm" Draco asked, intrigued by the concept of a new Granger to taunt

"Hermione is none of those things jackass! But I don't know, I'm selfish- which my lovely sister is not. I have money but I don't know if it makes me stuck up...I'm far from a prude and I don't do nearly as well in school as you or Hermione. But I'm not some ignorant ditz. Does that answer your question?" Percy replied. She couldn't help but giggle at being asked if she was a prude- she was neither a prude nor did she sleep with anything that walked.

Draco could help but smirk, Percy was fun, honest and seemed a little naughty- Draco couldn't lie, he was curious

"Okay American Granger you pass"

"Oh thank you Sir, I'm so grateful you'd bestow such an honour upon me. By the way it's Percy, or Persephone Paisley do be so kind as to remember that- unlike the people who've gone to school with you all these years I won't be pushed around or demeaned because of who your family may be" Percy said as her original sarcasm shifted to rage- rage that she had promised she'd control .

"Okay Persephone, considering your named after the 'Queen of the Underworld' I'll avoid sneering" Draco said, amused that the girls were impressed as his knowledge of muggle myths.

"Plus I'm your roommate" Percy chuckled at Draco's expression- some strange mix of anger and just a little bit of lust

"McGonagall felt it would be best is she shared our dorm considering she's my sister and she'll only be here for her last year" Hermione piped in, clearly listening in on their conversation while reading

"So Draco, you better get used to me" Percy winked as she too pulled out a book

_I'm sharing a dorm with the Granger sisters...I'll be lucky if they don't hex my balls off. _


	3. Chapter 3

"You'll have to be sorted" Stated Hermione nonchalantly as Percy grew slightly nervous

"Um, with the first years you mean? What if I'm not a Gryffindor?"Percy whined as she sensed she was to be called up soon

"All the houses are good, well except Slytherin- hopefully that's changed since the war" Hermione mused ignorant to her sister's unease

"I resent that Granger, your sister and her half-blood self might actually have a shot at being a Slytherin. Since the war the Slytherin standard has slipped- the sorting hat might just deign to letting her in our midst" Draco said, sounding as rude and condescending as humanly possible

"Persephone Paisley!" McGonagall shouted calling her up to be sorted

Percy walked slowly towards the hat that would decide so many things, she wanted to be a Gryffindor for her sister but she just wasn't the Brave. Loyal. Noble type, she didn't feel smart enough for Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff didn't really jive either. Could she not be placed?

"Hmm very difficult, you are filled with light and grace. Selectively loyal but thoroughly dedicated. Maybe Gryffindor- for your half-sister BUT you're also very sneaky, cunning and dark. Yes I sense an unavoidable darkness that would make you perfect for... SLYTHERIN" The sorting hat shouted causing most people to gasp. Half-blood, half-sister to the Gryffindor Princess and one third of the Golden Trio was a Slytherin. Stunned she went and sat in an empty spot beside the only Slytherin she knew

Draco Malfoy.

"Well Ferret, you are graced with my presence in your house despite my best efforts to keep my half-blood self away from it. Seems the sorting hat was set on letting me take after my namesake" Percy muttered numbly as Draco tried to stare through her and ignore her

"Hey I'm Blaise, ignore Draco he doesn't know how to treat a pretty girl. What did you mean 'take after your namesake'?" A very handsome man sitting across from Draco said as he shook her hand

"Haha it seems he doesn't, you clearly do though" She said giving him a seductive smirk that was very Slytherin, Draco was almost proud of the newcomer. Almost.

"Well Persephone is this character from muggle Greek mythology. She's like the goddess of nature, her mother, Demeter is the harvest goddess and she's really protective. One day Hades- he's the god of the underworld falls in love with her and kidnaps her to the underworld. It's like hell without the negative connotation of everyone having been bad. Anyways he tricks her into eating 6 pomegranate seeds, because if you eat anything from the underworld you have to stay there. Demeter though punishes everyone for her missing daughter and kills all the harvest and makes it too cold for anything to grow, so Zeus he's like the ruler over all the gods- he decides that Persephone will spend a month with Hades for each pomegranate seed. So that's why we have seasons, because each year for 6 months Persephone is with Demeter so everything blossoms but then when she goes to be with Hades in the underworld her mother lets everything die" Percy explained, trying to avoid anything too complicated so as not to confuse Blaise and the few other Slytherins who had started to listen in

"That's really cool actually, so Persephone is part spring goddess part Queen of the Underworld? That does seem like a good fit for you. Now you just need to find yourself a Hades" Blaise joked casually

"Well Draco is the Slytherin Prince, that's pretty much the equivalent to being king of the underworld" Muttered a man sitting beside Blaise- he introduced himself as Theo

"Somehow I don't think that will happen, Draco here doesn't like me much" Percy teased giving Draco a condescending pat on the hand

"Draco here doesn't like women he likes to screw women. I'm Pansy" A girl sitting beside Percy said sneering at Draco

"Well it's all fine and dandy to screw women as long as the woman knows that's all there's ever going to be. The question becomes, is Draco Malfoy a relationship tease?" Percy giggled as the Slytherins around her roared with laughter

"Do the men who date you know you have anger management problems like your bloody sister!?" Draco said- his voice rising just a tad about conversational levels

"The men AND women who date me don't need to know about my anger management problems until they make me angry. Just because you were a tad quick to anger me Ferret does not mean that I'm a lit fuse" Percy said calmly before turning her attention towards Blaise, Theo and Pansy

"Draco you would piss off the only bisexual girl in Slytherin, I think you sex god self is slipping" Blaise said practically choking on his pumpkin juice while laughing

"Sex god? Is that because you sleep with piles of women or because it's actually worth looking past you're jackass exterior because you're an ace in bed?" Percy said once again including Draco in the conversation

"Definitely the latter- interested are you?" Draco teased running a warm calloused hand down her exposed arm

"Of course not Ferret, my right hand is still easier to put up with. I'd have to go to great lengths to not be repulsed by your personality. At the end of the day why bother when I'm sure I can do better all by myself" Percy said cocking her eyebrow as she slowly slid her hand up Draco's thigh. They were playing a game of chicken and damn it if Draco was going to let her win. Seeing his determination she crept her hand dangerously close to his crotch, as she looked down and noticed a slight tightening in his pants she looked him straight in his ice blue eyes and licked her lips seductively for emphasis. It drove Draco insane- he finally gave in and snatched her hand away and placed it firmly on top of the table.

Laughing Percy got up and bid her goodbyes to her new Slytherin friends explaining that she needed to go talk to her sister, when they made her promise to come and sit with them for meals to keep Draco in check she merely laughed and nodded, with one last look at the blonde Slytherin Prince she smiled a very genuine and sweet smile

"See you later Draco" The way she said his name was like biting into a chocolate covered apple -sweet and sour but delicious all the same

"See you later Persephone" Draco muttered, without realising that he had called her Persephone in public.

_Queen of the underworld, am I to be your Hades? _

**A.N: SO SORRY I was on vacation but I'm back! I updated both my stories ASAP so as to try and make it up to you all. **

**Thank you all for making my little project worth it3 The Greek mythology bit was pretty heavy this chapter. Send me a review letting me know how you feel about it. Reviews make you an active participant so tell me where you want it to go and I'll see about keeping you satisfied ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my god, this place is beautiful" Exclaimed Hermione as the three of them entered the Heads common room.

"Between the Gryffindor red and Slytherin green it looks like deranged Christmas" Percy stated absentmindedly

"Oi American Granger those are our house colours, you'd think you'd be a tad more loyal" Sneered Draco defending the green

"My loyalty is earned –not given Ferret" Percy replied barely paying attention to Draco as she inspected the dorm

Upon discovering that Percy was harder to tease than her sister Draco turned his attention back to Hermione

"Oi, mudblood how are Potthead and your precious Weaslbee, are you two really shagging? I mean he is a blasted Weasley but sinking so low as to shag a filthy little mudblood like yourself? Do you have to pay him? Are the Weasley's really that poor that he's willing to be your whore?"

The room went deathly quiet. Percy stood fixed in her spot but she was clenching and unclenching her fists trying to stay calm. Hermione raised her chin with false pride as Draco simply smirked at having gotten in a good gab

"Oh Malfoy hasn't the war taught you anything?" Hermione muttered shaking her head in disgust

"Of course Granger I'm not daft I realize all that blood purity stuff is bullshit, but you Granger- who is always so stuck up intellectually and who acts as though she is so much better than everyone else because she's read all the books – I realized you're no better than I was when I let being a pure-blood go to my head. That Granger is why you'll always be mudblood to me"

Without a word Hermione picked up her books and stalked off in the direction of the library. As Hermione pushed past her sister Percy noticed tears streaming down Hermione's face. All that was heard was the sound of the door slamming on her way out.

"Was that really necessary?" Muttered Percy as she tried to reign in her anger

"She's fun to taunt and I couldn't get a rise out of you" Draco replied putting his books down casually

Percy calmly paced towards Draco "You wouldn't want to get a rise out of me Draco, you're all talk. You'd be screwed if I reacted"

"I doubt that highly, a pathetic little thing like you hurt me? You're what 5'2 at the most? I have a full foot and 80 pounds on you- easily. Unless you'd like to duel- which I wouldn't advise because while Granger might be able to flatten me when she's lucky, I'd have you flat on your back in seconds" Draco threatened stepping closer. They were now only a few inches apart. Percy noticed that there was a couch behind him and saw her chance. Without a second thought she stepped forward so that her right leg was behind his and pushed him, because of the position of her leg it didn't take much strength to push Draco and catch him off balance. As he fell back onto the couch he grabbed Percy by the wrists causing her to fall into his lap

"Nice trick- but it seems you find yourself in a compromising position" Draco smirked as the small woman began to squirm

"God do you have to be such a jackass?! I mean honestly Draco- you watched her get mudblood carved into her arm don't you think that changes things? It's not the same as calling her a bitch or calling me small and pathetic. Get that through your fucking skull because I'm two seconds away from kneeing you in the crotch and calling you 'The disgusting inbred pureblood' for the rest of your natural life. Understand?" Percy scolding, already getting her knee in line with his crotch to prove she was serious

Draco just hung his head in shame and released his grasp on her wrists. He didn't know what to say. He knew Percy was right- since the episode at Malfoy manor it was different. He was being a git. He might not be the best of chums with Hermione but calling her a mudblood was beneath him.

Draco was very shocked when Percy didn't seize the opportunity to jump off his lap and hit him. Instead she settled into a more comfortable position and grabbed his face- forcing him to look her in the eyes

"I know it's how you were raised, I had a lot of pureblood friends in America. Sometimes, even now they can't help it. They've been taught to say it all their lives and most of their parents still say it at home, so when someone muggle-born pushes them around or gets on their nerves it slips. They don't really mean it. I really hope that's how it is for you Draco" Percy said as she extracted herself from his lap and went to find her room, before she could get far though Draco grabbed her hand

"Percy? Thank you" Draco muttered as he kissed her hand

Percy smiled at the gentlemanly gesture and walked away leaving him alone in the common room.

Hermione was still angry when she got back to the common room. She had eventually realized that under all her anger about how much of a git Malfoy was- she was hurt, hurt because she had honestly thought that the war would have changed things.

As she stumbled back into the warmth of the common room she was surprised to find Draco sitting on the couch.

"Waiting around to take another shot are you Malfoy? Well I can't it anymore so don't waste your time" Hermione mumbled as she tried to get past him

"No, no Hermione please wait. When you left your sister nearly kicked my teeth in but she made me listen and she was right" Draco said taking her hands in his

"Okay I'm listening- go on" Hermione said hesitantly

"I'm going to sound like an idiot- and don't worry I feel like one, but it didn't click with me that using mudblood would be any different than any other insult. I should have known though that after the war- Merlin, after what happened in my own house, that it wouldn't be the same. Saying that I sound bloody thick. That's how I was raised though; mudblood was equivalent to any other insult. I'm really bad at apologies. I'm truly sorry Hermione. I'm not going to promise to be your best mate here, but I promise to be civil to you because you don't deserve my shit."

Hermione stared in disbelief, admittedly it wasn't the strongest apology she had ever received but this was Draco- Bloody- Malfoy anything that could even be construed as 'I'm sorry' was the best she'd ever gotten.

"And if you don't believe that I'm genuine then know that I'll never say it again if only because your sister threatened a part of my body that I'm rather fond of" Draco chuckled nervously

Hermione at that point was unable to control her laughter

"You mean she threatened your- Godric Gryffindor she's brave" Hermione giggled as the atmosphere got less tense

"And threatened to call me 'the disgusting inbred pureblood' for the rest of my life, she even pushed me" Draco joked still feeling on edge

"You specifically implied that I would lose a physical altercation! I merely proved you wrong" Percy teased as she ran down the stairs. She stopped briefly to poke Draco and then continued forward to wrap Hermione in a hug.

Over Percy's shoulder Hermione and Draco shared a look

"At this point you'd think I'd have learned to stop underestimating the physical strength of the Granger girls" Draco muttered feeling a tad out of place all of a sudden

Hermione bid Percy her goodbye stating that she wanted to go visit Ginny.

"Hey Malfoy? Thanks" She said as she closed the door behind her.

Draco awkwardly walked over to Percy and wrapped her in a very uncharacteristic hug

"What was that for?" Asked Percy as Draco finally pulled away

"I'm not sure" He muttered.

Percy began to walk to her room when Malfoy called out after her,

"Hey Percy? Thank you...again"

**A.N: This chapter took so long but I wanted to get this done and give this story more meat. This chapter was a little on the serious side but I wanted to live up to my Draco X Hermione friendship. The next chapter is fun and flirty I swear 3 **

**Please Review. Favorite. Follow. **

**much love **


	5. Chapter 5

Percy settled down to a nice evening by herself, Hermione was away for the weekend with a pass to visit Harry and Ron with Ginny. She knew that Hermione was dating Ron and Ginny was dating Harry and it was clearly a couples weekend but Percy still felt a little hurt that Hermione hadn't introduced her to Harry and Ron considering they were her best friends.

_Is she ashamed of me? We aren't really that similar _

She laughed when she thought about this morning's run in with Draco; it was a happier thing to think about.

She was going to have to do something about that boy.

**Earlier that day:**

**Draco was just finishing his shower when he heard a soft knock on the bathroom door **

"**Yeah? What do you want I'm showering" Draco called through the spray**

"**It's Percy- I left my ring in the bathroom do you mind if I come in really quick to grab it?" **

"**I'm in the shower woman, wait a minute" **

"**Geez Draco don't be a baby there's a curtain I won't see anything. That ring is really important to me Draco it's my mother's" **

"**Give me a second" **

**She heard him turn the shower off **

"**Draco please I don't want to wait until you finish your morning exfoliation, I just want my ring"**

**Suddenly the door opened and Draco appeared, clad only in a towel hanging low on his hips**

"**Your ring" Draco said as he held out her mother's ring. She quickly took it and returned it to its place on her middle finger. Although she had gotten her ring back she was unable to tear her eyes away from Draco's toned chest **

_**Mhm, now that is the kind of thing I need to see every morning **_

"**Like what you see Percy?"Draco purred with a devilish smirk**

"**Maybe" She replied- matching his smirk **

**Draco gave her a wink before leaning against the door frame to show off his arms.**

"**Don't get too cocky there Mr. Malfoy just because I'm checking out the merchandise doesn't mean I have any intention of buying"**

"**Well I feel objectified" Draco teased in mock horror **

"**Hey, you could have chosen a towel with more...coverage" **

"**You didn't seem to mind a second ago" Draco teased as he brought his face closer to hers **

**Percy also brought her head closer so that she was whispering in his ear **

"**Oh Draco, don't be silly. I still don't mind" As she pulled away her bottom lip grazed his unshaven chin- giving them both chills.**

Draco was also out for the evening he had mentioned something about getting the younger Quidditch players in shape.

_Well good, the dorm is mine. Time for some relaxation _

For Percy relaxation involved cooking and listening to music. She had her muggle I-pod on shuffle and had charmed it to play as loud as a complex speaker system. She was wearing her favorite sweater that her mother had worn when she was pregnant. It was huge on Percy and fell down to her mid-thigh so she wore it with only a red lace thong underneath. She was alone after all, who gave a shit what she wore.

She decided she wanted a change. She missed her mother terribly; specifically she missed her almost black hair- a sign of her Italian heritage. Percy decided to charm her hair the same color as her mother's. The results were striking, her pale skin in contrast to the dark hair were lovely. She was thinking of keeping it like that.

She was making Mac and cheese the muggle way, her cheese sauce was melting perfectly and she was waiting for the water to boil for her macaroni when one of her favorite songs started playing, 'Domino' by Van Morrison. She started playfully dancing around the little kitchen in their dorm

_Oh oh domino  
Roll me over Romeo  
There you go  
Lord have mercy  
I said oh oh domino  
Roll me over Romeo  
There you go  
Say it again  
I said oh oh domino  
I said oh oh domino_

Percy didn't notice Draco come down the stairs as she was swaying to the music.

_Merlin she looks good, dark hair suits her. She must have not heard me come in earlier. Should I just creep back upstairs? Whatever she's cooking smells delicious. Oh don't lie to yourself Draco- she looks delicious_

Percy did a little turn and saw Draco at the foot of the stairs staring

"Oh shit, Draco. I thought you were still at practice" Percy squeaked trying to piece together her actions for the past couple of minutes

"We ended it early- everyone was anxious to start their weekend plans and no one could actually pay attention. Your hair looks nice like that" Draco said, his eyes fixed on her exposed legs

_Damn she has nice legs _

The water began boiling and Percy rushed to turn down the heat and put the macaroni in. She stirred her sauce and set a timer to let her know when the macaroni was cooked

"You can cook the muggle way?" Draco asked- clearly impressed

"I took a lot of muggle studies; originally it was because I knew my father was a muggle. When I found out about Hermione I kind of kicked it into overdrive. Muggle cooking relaxes me" Percy muttered as she stirred her sauce again. She was embarrassed to share this considering her and Hermione had not done or talked about anything muggle. In fact they hadn't done or talked about much since returning to school.

"Then why are you here cooking muggle food while she goes off with all her wizarding friends?" Draco asked- unfortunately hitting the nail on the head

"Its a couple's thing" Percy replied defensively

"Oh, well that's not that bad. You've met Potter and Weasley then I take it?" Draco asked walking over to check out the food

"Um...no actually" Percy muttered, all of a sudden the cheese sauce needed her undivided attention

"Hey, don't worry I'm sure it's not intentional. Granger isn't scheming like that" Draco said reassuringly.

Percy just kept cooking; she strained the macaroni and poured the cheese sauce on top. She had intended to bake it but she now felt an urgent need for comfort food. She grabbed two forks one for herself and the other for Draco.

"If you're here for the evening you may as well eat" Percy offered before digging in

They ate in silence. Insecure thoughts were threatening to suffocate Percy. All of a sudden she jumped up and switched the song turning the volume up as well. She was stressed and she wanted to dance it off. Partially forgetting about Draco she only had the presence of mind to mutter an explanation briefly

"Listen- I'm stressed so I'm gunna dance. Don't judge. I'm not a dancer; I just like to feel the music instead of what I'm feeling for a bit, okay?"

"Fine by me- do what you have to" She didn't need to explain herself to Draco. He knew all about trying to get the attention of family -only to fail time and time again.

He hadn't heard of any of these songs but he liked her taste in music. The song she was so adamant about dancing to though he had heard. When he had taken dance lessons his instructor had used it as an example from the muggle world. It was called 'Mambo Italiano'

Percy was more swaying than dancing which was the usual for her. She had never taken a dance class in her life but she liked to feel the music around her

Draco knew that she wasn't really dancing but he was practically watering at the mouth for her swaying.

_Shake-a Baby Shake-a cause I love-a when you take-a me_

At that line of music Percy shimmied her shoulders and threw them back until she was facing him upside-down. Upon noticing his staring she stopped and sauntered over.

"Like what you see?" Percy purred, reminiscent of Draco this morning in his towel

"I'm just checking to see if I want to buy the merchandise" Draco replied coolly, catching onto her rhythm

"And?"

"Dance with me?" Draco asked getting to his feet

"To this? Not exactly conducive to your type of dancing Draco." She teased as 'Abracadabra' came on, it was truly too ironic to refuse

"You're right. But it's very conductive to your swaying, plus if I had known muggle music uses magical references, wrong as they may be, I would have started listening to it more" He teased pulling her into his arms as she started swaying her hips, his hand were roaming all over her sides and it felt very good.

As the chorus came on she broke away

_Abra-abra-cadabra__  
I want to reach out and grab ya__  
Abra-abra-cadabra__  
Abracadabra_

She was swaying on her own before turning to face him and giving him her best 'come hither' face.

_I feel the magic in your caress__  
I feel magic when I touch your dress__  
Silk and satin, leather and lace__  
Black panties with an angel's face_

"The song makes a valid point, I hope it's right about everything" Draco whispered into her ear as he ran his calloused hands up her thighs pushing the sweater up as he went. When he had pushed the sweater up far enough to reveal her panties the front of his pants got tighter.

"Mhm, wrong color- but the right idea" Draco mused as he pulled her into a feverish kiss.

_She clearly knows what she's doing; I doubt she's a virgin. But how experienced is she?_

He decided to test the waters by grabbing her hips roughly and pulling her towards him

_No, no, no, no let me go. I don't want this. Please let me go _Percy's mind screamed as her body screamed out in pain. Draco had grabbed her just where He had grabbed her and bruised her just a week ago- the bruises were still there.

Percy practically threw herself across the room and wrapped her arms around herself as she let out a sob before rushing into her room. She had looked like a doe caught in the headlights.

_What the bloody hell? That is not normal _Draco muttered as he followed her and tried knocking on her door. She wouldn't answer and she had locked the door well. None of the spells Draco used on it would unlock it.

**A.N: A little unexpected huh? Well I couldn't have them having sex on the god damn countertop with the Mac and Cheese...it would taint it for me ;P Plus there's been a lot sexual teasing and its getting a little tedious for me to write. Next chapter we get more honest human emotions. **

**Thank you to all who Review. Favorite. Follow 3**


	6. Chapter 6

_**She was back in the park with Him. He was chasing her, He kept grabbing her and tickling her but he was so rough. He was always rough but before she had wanted it- she had wanted Him.**_

_**Now she didn't want him, she had told him that. It was all over between them, she was moving to England to live with a cousin, that's what she had told him. He had insisted they go for a walk. At first it had been okay but then He had started grabbing at her waist. She told Him it hurt. He told her that sometimes good things hurt. Sometimes they leave a mark. He kept grabbing her; she realized she couldn't fight him off. She told Him... He was scaring her, please stop. You don't want to do this. But I want you He said. I don't want this. You don't have to, you don't have a choice. You used to say yes, but all of a sudden you come back to collect your shit and its No? I don't like that answer Percy. **_

_**Percy pulled out her wand and Obliviated him. That's what had happened. But as hands grabbed at her waist she screamed.**_

"PERCY! LET ME IN! FUCKING SHIT" Draco had woken up to Percy screaming

When he couldn't open the door he just blasted it open. He was desperate- he could fix it later.

Percy was sobbing on the bed clutching her waist again. Draco walked over and sat on the bed beside her

"Shhh it's okay. You're safe" Draco whispered trying to calm her down

"I'm sorry" Percy sobbed. She felt vulnerable and she hated feeling vulnerable

"Don't apologize. Is this why you pulled away before?" Draco asked hesitantly

Percy simply nodded and took a few deep breaths

"There was this muggle guy, he was older...a lot older. We had a thing. When my mother died I ended it. He didn't like that He was persistent. Nothing happened until I went home last week to grab some things I left, He saw me. He said we should take a walk through the park. There was no one around- at first He started grabbing me under the pretext of tickling me, but it got rough. He was so rough, I got scared. I told Him to stop but He didn't. I had my wand so I Obliviated him and ran"

"I'm sorry- I wouldn't have grabbed you if I had known" Draco said, feeling under- qualified

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Of course, anything" Draco nodded

Percy pulled her shirt up and reveled several large bruises across her waist

"Will you heal them? I'm not the best with bruises to begin with but I'm even worse at healing myself"

"They've started to heal on their own but I'll do my best" Draco muttered several healing charms that lightened the bruises and reduced the pain.

"One more favour? Can I sleep with you tonight? I don't think I could get back to sleep on my own" Percy asked shyly

"Of course Percy, come on" Draco replied taking her hand and leading her to his room

She climbed under the covers and snuggled in, Draco did the same. He hesitantly wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her close

Percy felt safe. She trusted Draco. This felt good.

Percy flipped over so that she could face Draco; she threw her leg over his so that she could snuggle closer. She reached up and placed a light kiss on Draco's forehead

"I can't even begin to thank you"


End file.
